


And I Want More

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Knotting Dildos, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Hearing Harry talk about knotting dildos makes Louis’ cock twitch. And fuck did it get hotter in here? Wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand he pulls Harry’s drawer to retrieve said dildo. It’s pink and glittery and honestly, Louis would expect nothing less from his best friend. A dazed smile forms on Harry’s face as soon as he wraps his fingers around it.“Alright well, I should leave you to it. I’ll hang around on campus until your heat passes,” Louis informs Harry.Harry’s eyes are open now, but they’re not looking at Louis, instead, they’re focused somewhere further south. He follows his gaze and immediately blushes when he notices what has caught his best friend’s attention. Louis’ erection is tenting in his sweatpants, a wet spot of precome darkening the fabric of his pants.“Oh fuck.” It’s all making more sense now. All the heat he’s been feeling, the sweat. Louis is going through heat too.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 325





	And I Want More

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I did it again! I guess it's "let's see how many fics Jacky can write before she has to go back to work later this week" time. lol
> 
> Lynda thank you again for looking this over. All errors are mine.

Louis checks the time and huffs. It’s getting late and Harry’s not here yet. They’re supposed to be well on their way home for spring break. All their classmates are already gone, and Louis had insisted they leave last night, but Harry didn’t want to drive in the dark so they’d agreed to leave first thing in the morning. But now he’s almost an hour late.

Louis wipes some sweat off his forehead. The room is stuffy and warm. It’s too cold outside to have the air conditioner on, but it’s not cold enough to have the heat, making the inside of every building insufferable. His texts have gone unanswered so he takes his duffle bag and heads in the direction of Harry’s dorm.

Harry lives in a different building across campus because Louis is required to live in a dorm with his footie teammates. He doesn’t mind it most of the time, but he’d much rather share a room with his best friend. It’s a small inconvenience that they’ve learned to work around.

The further Louis walks, the hotter his body gets. The weather isn’t even warm, but Harry’s dorm must be further than he remembered. He spots Harry’s car in the parking lot and he’s not sure if he should be annoyed or worried. 

Louis knocks on Harry’s door but gets no response at first. He leans his ear against the door and can hear Harry breathing heavy and whining like he’s in pain.

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis tries to open the door, but it’s locked. “Hazza, open it, please. It’s me, Louis.” His worry grows the longer he stands with the door closed in front of him. He needs to make sure his best friend is okay. 

There’s some noise on the other end until Louis hears the click of the lock. The door parts open, but not enough for Louis to be able to see Harry, so he lets himself inside. He’s hit with a strong, sweet scent, vanilla. Harry is curled up in a ball on his bed, a sheen of sweat covering his body and a damp spot on the white sheets by his ass. There are no clothes on his body except for his boxer briefs and a very prominent erection between his legs.

“Oh fuck,” Louis shuts the door behind him, locking it with the padlock used when an omega is in heat. “Haz, what do you need?”

Harry is panting heavily, the curls on his head sticking to his forehead. His eyes are closed like he’s delirious, which Louis sympathizes with, being an omega himself.

“The, the drawer,” Harry points to his dresser. “Can you get me the knotted dildo please?”

Hearing Harry talk about knotting dildos makes Louis’ cock twitch. And fuck did it get hotter in here? Wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand he pulls Harry’s drawer to retrieve said dildo. It’s pink and glittery and honestly, Louis would expect nothing less from his best friend. A dazed smile forms on Harry’s face as soon as he wraps his fingers around it.

“Alright well, I should leave you to it. I’ll hang around on campus until your heat passes,” Louis informs Harry.

Harry’s eyes are open now, but they’re not looking at Louis, instead, they’re focused somewhere further south. He follows his gaze and immediately blushes when he notices what has caught his best friend’s attention. Louis’ erection is tenting in his sweatpants, a wet spot of precome darkening the fabric of his pants.

“Oh fuck.” It’s all making more sense now. All the heat he’s been feeling, the sweat. Louis is going through heat too.

“Come here, Lou,” Harry’s voice interrupts Louis’ panic. He’s still got the knotted dildo in one hand and his friend is staring at him pleadingly.

“Oh— okay,” Louis stutters. He walks across the room, somehow the short distance feels like an eternity. Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion. It’s only hours before Louis will be completely out of it and he needs to get somewhere safe. He hands Harry the dildo, turning to walk away and get to a safe place as soon as he can.

“Wait,” Harry says, or more like moans. When Louis looks over his shoulder to see what his friend wants, he’s reaching out to him, his hand extended. 

“What do you need, Haz? I need to get out of here. My heat’s coming too,” Louis explains to him as if he didn’t witness his little problem less than a minute ago.

“Stay here. We can help each other out,” Harry offers.

“What are you talking about? You have your supplies here. I need to get to mine, or at least get to a heat house where I can get something to help me through mine,” Louis thinks out loud.

“No, Lou. You’re not getting what I’m saying.  _ Stay.  _ Who better to help an omega during heat than another omega? We can, you know, be there for each other?” Harry tries again, making hand gestures that make Louis’ cock twitch. 

And...what? Harry really must be delirious from his heat because Louis doesn’t think he’d be suggesting this if he wasn’t.

“I don’t know Haz. I don’t think you’re in your right mind right now to be saying these kinds of things,” Louis says, scratching the back of his head, needing something to do with his hands instead of just standing there awkwardly while Harry palms his cock over his briefs.

Harry groans softly, his back arching, revealing the beautiful curve of his neck. Louis has always found his best friend attractive, with the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. He’s not blind. He’s aware of Harry’s good looks, doesn’t need to be an alpha to notice how amazing he smells, especially now that he’s so wet he’s dripping slick by the ounce.

“Come on, Lou. I know what I’m saying, I’m not under yet. Besides, I won’t let you leave. It isn’t safe for you,” Harry tells him. He’s sitting upright, a frown on his face. After a few moments of silence, he continues. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, okay? Just a friend helping out another friend.”

Harry is right. Louis wouldn’t feel right leaving now with the way his hormones are raging. He doesn’t want to risk being taken advantage of by some horny knothead who’s only looking to stick his knot in some wet hole. And he trusts Harry with his life, knows he would never hurt him, even while he’s under the delirium of the heat. They’ve both spent countless nights out completely wasted and they always take care of each other. Whether it be cleaning up after one another or holding each other’s hair back while they get sick in the toilet, or tucking each other into bed and spending the night to nurse their hangover the next day. 

They’re best friends and they do whatever it takes to care for one another. But they’ve never taken it this far and a part of that scares Louis to his very core. What if things change between them forever, in a bad way? What if Harry regrets everything once his heat is over? His brain comes up with many what-if scenarios, with some of the most random thoughts making their way through it starts giving Louis a headache. 

“Stop overthinking everything,” Harry says. “Just...can you come lay next to me?” His voice is soft and pleading and there’s no way Louis could deny him anything right now. Heat or no heat.

Louis shuffles over to Harry’s bed, his best friend already moving over towards the wall to make room for him. He lies down, facing the ceiling while Harry is lying sideways, staring at him, resting his head on his hand.

“Lou, look at me.”

Louis slowly tilts his head toward his best friend, his eyes reluctant to meet his. Harry’s gaze is warm, instantly melting all of Louis’ worries. He rests his palm against Louis’ chest, can he feel how fast his heart is beating right now? Louis takes a deep breath.

“Don’t be nervous,” Harry says soothingly, running his hand down Louis’ chest, pausing in front of the elastic of his sweatpants. His eyes ask a silent question. Louis swallows hard and nods and then Harry is moving to pull the drawstrings loose before pulling them down to his thighs. “Tell me to stop if you want me to,” he tells him before he starts rubbing his hand down Louis’ clothed cock, starting from the base all the way down to the head and back.

Louis shudders when he gets to the tip, his cock leaking precome. He ass feels moist, no doubt full of slick. He’s never felt this turned on with another omega, but he figures that being on the verge of a heat, even a slight breeze would make him get an erection. 

“It’s okay, Louis. Just relax. Let go,” Harry encourages. Louis doesn’t remember when his eyes closed, but he focuses on the way Harry’s hands feel against him. Eventually he pulls down his boxers, his cock making contact with the cooler air of the room. Louis hisses when Harry’s fingers wrap around his hard dick.

When Louis opens his eyes again, he finds Harry between his legs, staring at his cock hungrily. Without warning, he leans to lick the precome from the head of his cock before suckling at it, moaning as soon as his tongue touches the tip. Louis can’t look away. Harry’s lips look obscene and so pink. His cheeks hollow out as he takes him deeper, groaning when his dick hits the back of his throat. Harry pulls out, spit dribbling out of his mouth in strings.

“Fuck, Lou. You taste so good,” Harry moans before going back in. This time he sucks in earnest, making the most random noises come out of Louis. Noises he’s never made while being intimate like this with anyone else. 

Louis holds the back of Harry’s head as he continues sucking as a way to ground himself. He closes his eyes again, leaning back against the pillow, basking in the feeling of the tight warm mouth between his legs. Harry is good at this, amazing. Louis doesn’t want to think about how many cocks he had to suck to get this good at it.

Gaining more confidence, Louis pulls Harry’s hair to get him off his dick, bringing him up so they can kiss. Louis groans when he tastes himself on Harry’s lips, his tongue. The wetness from his cock is all over his chin and the stickiness gets on Louis as well as they lick into each other’s mouths.

Louis turns them over so he’s the one over Harry. He pulls his shirt over his head and takes off the rest of his clothes, then working on getting Harry’s briefs off of him. Harry’s cock is big, big for an omega but oddly fitting. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight and he wastes no time getting his mouth on him. He’s so wet, his cock covered in precome and slick.

“Oh my God,” Louis groans, “Haz. You taste fucking incredible.”

Harry’s cheeks are flushed the prettiest shade of pink. He’s staring at Louis, pupils blown, bottom lip bitten between his teeth.

“Feet on the bed,” Louis nudges his legs into position. He pushes Harry’s thighs against his chest, licking down from his cock down to his balls, sucking each one of them into his mouth. His index finger finds Harry’s warm, wet hole and he circles the rim before breaching it. It’s tight and it amazes Louis how Harry’s walls close around him. 

Louis has to taste him, so he does. He starts by scenting him. The vanilla aroma is strongest here, and it makes Louis even harder if that’s possible. Louis wastes no time sticking his tongue out to get a taste.

“Oh, oh. Fuck!” Harry shouts when Louis licks between his cheeks from his hole up to his perineum. He starts gently at first, but then Louis loses all abandon and just shoves his entire face into Harry’s ass, needing to get as close as possible. Harry makes the most wonderful noises which only makes Louis go deeper, harder.

He only pulls away to catch his breath and finds that Harry has tears leaking from his eyes. Harry reaches out for him.

“What is it? What do you need?” Louis asks.

“Need you. Need to taste you, Lou.  _ Please!” _ Louis doesn’t want to stop eating Harry out and for a moment he considers his options until he decides to shift their position Louis moves, facing the other way so Harry has access to his cock and ass while Louis can continue tasting his best friend. 

Harry whines, grabbing at Louis’ cheeks and pulling him down towards him in an instant.

“Oh God!” Louis loses focus for a moment before he comes back to and resumes his actions. He helps Harry by moving his ass towards his face while he goes back to shoving his own face to Harry’s ass.

Louis has never tasted anyone else’s slick but his own and he doesn’t know why he hasn’t been doing it sooner. He never got this turned on being with any alpha, and after all this is over, he doesn’t think he’ll ever go back because omegas are the best thing he’s ever tasted. At least Harry is. Louis might be ruined for anyone else after today.

Using a combination of his fingers and tongue, Louis has Harry coming without warning, painting his chest like a canvas. Louis works him through it before he gives in to his own release, Harry using his fingers and mouth to suck Louis off. 

Louis drops next to Harry on the bed, catching their breaths. It doesn’t take long before they’re both hard and aching again. One of the many wonders of being in heat. 

Harry pulls Louis into his arms, licking into his mouth. Louis moans into it, his hands moving to grasp Harry’s ass, needing to be inside him. 

“I have an idea,” Louis pants, hating to break their kiss. He hops off the bed, “Do you have another knotted dildo? I left mine in my bag in the car,” Louis looks over his shoulder to catch Harry staring at his ass, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Harry’s eyes shift to Louis’ and he nods. “Yeah, there’s one I never opened that’s in the closet. It’s my back up one,” he explains.

Louis goes to retrieve it. It’s similar to Harry’s but this one is blue and a bit thicker at the base. He takes it out of its box and gets a couple of condoms on his way back to the bed. 

“On your back,” Louis instructs. He could get used to the way Harry listens to him without question. He also reminds himself not to get too comfortable because this is most likely a one-time thing. Something they might have to pretend never happened in the future. Louis shoves those thoughts aside, instead straddling Harry’s hips, his ass facing Harry. He reaches back to hand Harry the dildo and taking the pink one, then grabs ahold of Harry’s cock to stroke it a few times before rolling a condom on top of it. 

Louis looks over his shoulder as he takes Harry’s cock, raising himself to guide it into his hole and slowly sinking into it. They both groan in unison, Louis mesmerized by the way Harry is staring at his ass with wide, hungry eyes. His hands come up to his hips to help guide him until he’s fully seated on Harry’s lap. 

“Fuck your cock feels amazing. Better than any alpha I’ve ever had,” Louis pants, raising his hips before sinking back down. Harry cries out, pinching Louis’ ass as he continues working his way up and down, building a slow and steady rhythm. 

“God, Lou. Your ass, it’s glorious,” Harry groans as their movements get faster, making Louis’ ass bounce on Harry’s lap. Harry pinches his cheeks, one hand on each mound as he starts thrusting up to meet Louis. 

Louis cries out when Harry hits his spot just right. “Oh, God. Oh fuck. Okay, when I tell you to, put the dildo in me and knot me, okay?”

“Uh-huh, “ Harry whines incoherently, too focused on Louis’ hips and the way his cock disappears into Louis’ ass. Louis wishes he could see what Harry sees. Can’t wait to be able to do the same to him next time.

Louis reaches down to fingers Harry’s ass, slick pooling on the sheets. He curls his fingers just right and Louis knows he is hitting Harry’s spot when he’s crying out in pure ecstasy. Louis can feel his orgasm building and building knows he’s ready to take the knot in just a few more thrusts.

“Okay, okay. Harry, are you ready to knot me?” Louis glances over to Harry who is nodding eagerly, reaching for the dildo and getting into position. “Okay, good, good omega. Now, do it now!” Louis lifts his hips until Harry’s dick slips out of him and it’s only a second of emptiness before he’s being filled up again, this time with a knot. It’s glorious, it’s everything, it’s all he ever wants for the rest of his life. “Oh yes! Knot me Harry!”

The knot goes all the way in, settles into Louis’ ass and has him coming, hard. Louis’ back arches and he’s spilling all over the sheets in front of him. He doesn’t let himself get any rest, though. He has his omega to take care of.

“Turn around, on your hands and knees,” Louis says, breath coming short still on his high from his own orgasm. He can’t come down until he brings Harry with him to knotty land. 

Harry eagerly obliges, rolling over and getting into position. Louis grabs the other condom and rolls it on, his erection coming back instantly thanks to his heat. He strokes himself a couple of times, using his other hand to finger Harry and make sure he’s ready for him. He slips right into him, his hands automatically grabbing for Harry’s hips. It doesn’t take a lot of thrusting before Harry is crying out.

“Knot me, Louis! Please! I need it!” Louis grabs the other knotted dildo while he’s pulling out, instantly replacing his cock with it. Harry shivers and comes with a shout as Louis continues pushing the knot all the way in.

Harry falls onto his arms, his ass still sticking out. Louis leans to kiss his ass cheek before pulling the condom off and jerking off until he’s spilling all over Harry’s ass and falling onto the bed next to his best friend.

The next few days will be interesting.

Louis’ eyes flutter open. It’s dark outside and finds a passed out Harry next to him. He’s snoring with his lips parted open a bit of drool sliding from the corner of his mouth. Even like this, he’s one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen. He stares down at his crotch and it’s crusty with dry slick and come, but at least his erection is down. Thank God.

He looks around for his cell phone until he finds it somewhere on the floor by his discarded sweatpants. His battery is nearly dead, but he can see that it’s been three days since their heats began. Louis lets out a sigh, finding a text conversation with his mom.

_ Where are you? Weren’t you supposed to leave early this morning? _

_ Be late. Haz and I heat.  _

_ Okay, text me when it’s over. _

God, Louis has no recollection of that conversation. His text doesn’t even make any sense. The fact that his mom figured out what he meant is some sort of miracle. Either way, he texts her back as she’d asked. 

When he’s done Harry begins to stir next to him. Suddenly, his heart starts racing. What will Harry think about all this? Is he going to freak out? 

Not to mention all the random thoughts Louis had while he was doing things with Harry. He might have been incoherent but now that he’s completely lucid he finds that his feelings haven’t changed. Louis is completely and utterly ruined for anyone else. That thought alone is scary as hell, especially not knowing how Harry feels about it.

“Hey,” Harry rasps, startling Louis from his thoughts.

Louis doesn’t look at him, instead just trying for a smile and saying, “Hey.”

He’s afraid of what he’ll find in Harry’s eyes. Louis doesn’t know if he can handle being rejected by his best friend. 

“Lou?” Harry’s voice sounds small. Great. This is it. This is when his best friend will unintentionally break his heart. Tell him that they should forget about the whole thing, pretend it never happened so that it won’t affect their friendship.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, still refusing to look at him.

“Can you look at me?” Harry asks, voice since sounding small and unsure.

Reluctantly and with a sigh, Louis twists his body so he’s facing Harry, preparing to hear that the past three days didn’t mean anything. Even though they were the most amazing three days of Louis’ life.

“What is it Haz?” Louis asks, dejectedly.

Harry reaches to cradle his cheek, his thumb rubbing soothingly against his skin making Louis’ eyes fall closed for a second. When he opens them again, Harry is biting his lip nervously, like he’s working himself up to say something. Here it goes…

“I lied. I don’t think I can pretend like this didn’t mean anything to me. I’m sorry, I know I said we could, but…” Louis doesn’t hear the rest of Harry’s words, instead, he’s sitting up, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

“What are you saying?” Louis asks, unable to contain the hope in his voice.

Harry must take his tone as something negative because his face falls. He shrugs, “I’m sorry Louis. I know you probably won’t want to be friends after this. I didn’t mean to fall for you this hard, but you’re just so amazing and spending our heat together just intensified everything so much more for me.”

Before Harry can say anything else, Louis is pulling him into a kiss, holding his face between his hands.

“I love you, Haz. The past few days have meant everything to me,” Louis tells him.

Harry looks confused at first, “Wait...what? You...you love me?”

Louis nods, “Yes. So much.”

At that, Harry’s shoulders relax, a smile appearing on his face.

“Oh, thank God! I love you too. You have no idea.” Harry resumes their kiss, deepening it in just seconds. 

They still have a lot to figure out, but right now all that matters is that they love each other. Everything else will fall into place. Louis is sure of it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find a rebloggable [fic post here](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/190116825613/and-i-want-more-38k-by-dimpledhalo-hearing) :)


End file.
